4G
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Naruto yang datang dari Amerika, ingin kuliah dengan biaya sendiri, tujuannya untuk melatih dirinya menjadi lebih mandiri. Apa yang terjadi saat ia bertemu 4 cewek arogan di sana? Pairing belum ditentukan.    Warning :    OOC, AU, and etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : 4G**

**summary :**

**Naruto yang datang dari Amerika, ingin kuliah dengan biaya sendiri, tujuannya untuk melatih dirinya menjadi lebih mandiri. Apa yang terjadi saat ia bertemu 4 cewek arogan di sana? Pairing belum ditentukan.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, and etc...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy it...**

**x**

**-www-**

**x**

Naruto baru saja turun dari pesawat terbang yang berangkat dari Amerika dan kini telah tiba di tujuan, bandara Konoha. Setelah melakukan peregangan otot yang kaku karena duduk selama 6 jam di pesawat, ia mengambil koper yang hanya satu-satunya dan menyeret benda beroda itu menuju pintu keluar. Semua barang miliknya telah dikirim melalui biro jasa.

Disana Ia disambut oleh pelayan setia keluarga Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake yang telah siap dengan mobil jemputan di depan pintu keluar. Keluarganya sudah tahu ia akan datang hari ini.

"Selamat datang tuan muda," sapa pelayan berambut silver itu. "Bagaimana perjalanan anda?"

"Ayolah Kakashi, tidak usah se-formal itu kan?" katanya dengan senyum khas miliknya. Pelayan itupun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu Naruto Namikaze. Tidak ingin terlalu mencolok," kekeh Kakashi. "Orang mengira keluarga Namikaze hanya punya satu anak."

Memang, selama ini orang-orang mengira begitu. Ini karena Naruto yang tidak pernah tampil didepan publik. Baginya publik adalah hal yang merepotkan.

"Tidak masalah kan?" jawabnya. "Aku memang tidak terlalu suka diperhatikan."

"Seperti biasa. Tuan muda yang tak ingin diketahui."

"Bagaimana kabar gadis kecil manja itu?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu mobil BMW terbaru itu. Kakashi menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Dia kangen sekali denganmu. Dan ingat, jangan memanggilnya gadis kecil didepannya," Kakashi mengingatkan. Sesuatu yang akan ia sesali jika ia lupa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Ia membayangkan wajah adik perempuannya itu saat ia pergi dulu. Pasti banyak hal telah berubah.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu," kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. 'Dan jangan terkejut,' batin pelayan itu dengan senyum jahil.

Dan mobil itupun meluncur di aspal yang mulus menuju kediaman Namikaze. Mengantar Naruto bertemu dengan keluarganya yang ia rindukan setelah ia tinggalkan 6 tahun. Setitik airmata jatuh disudut mata birunya.

**-www-**

"Kakak!"

Gadis itu berlari menyongsong kedatangan sang kakak di beranda. Rambut merah sebahu yang ia warisi dari ibunya terombang ambing saat ia berlari.

"Ada apa gadis kecil?" sahut Naruto melihat adiknya itu berlari ke arahnya.

"duakkk"

Tendangan itu tepat mengenai benda berharga yang ada di selangkangannya. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Aw! Apa masalahmu Kyu-chan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus miliknya yang baru saja ditendang adiknya yang durhaka.

"Itu akibatnya kalau berani memanggilku gadis kecil, karena aku sudah dewasa. Tapi..." gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk erat Naruto. "Aku kangen sekali denganmu kak."

"Kyuubi Namikaze! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu? Ia baru saja datang. Masih lelah," teriak seorang wanita yang kalau dilihat dari penampilannya masih sangat muda, padahal umurnya sudah kepala 3. Awet muda kata orang-orang. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruto namun dalam versi lebih tua.

Yang memeluk Naruto adalah adiknya, bernama Kyuubi Namikaze. Umurnya 16 tahun, terpaut 1 tahun dengan kakaknya itu. Saat Kyuubi berumur 10 tahun, Naruto berangkat ke Amerika untuk bersekolah disana. Rambutnya merah, seperti ibunya. Bola matanya berwarna biru seperti sang ayah.

Ratu dari keluarga ini bernama Kushina Namikaze. Marga keluarganya dulu adalah Uzumaki, setelah menikah dengan putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze, marganya pun berubah. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang diwarisi anak perempuannya namun bedanya, miliknya sampai sepinggang.

Dan sang raja dalam keluarga ini yaitu Minato Namikaze. Ia sangat berwibawa dan kharisma yang ia miliki sangat tinggi dimata orang lain. Ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze yang mempunyai banyak cabang diluar negeri. Sangat tampan dan populer. Sampai saat ini masih menjadi suatu misteri mengapa Minato mau menikah dengan Kushina yang dulu tomboy. Padahal puluhan artis dan model yang tentu lebih cantik dari seorang Kushina mengantri untuk dirinya. Cinta memang aneh.

**-setelah selesai makan malam-**

Keluarga itu tengah bersantai diruang keluarga, sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Kau serius dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya ayahnya dengan serius. Mungkin dua rius. Naruto mengangguk. Ibunya menatap cemas pada anak pertamanya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak sanggup? Bekerja sambil kuliah itu berat," ibunya mengingatkan. "Bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan, kurang makan sehingga badanmu menjadi kurus dan akhirnya tinggal tulang? Hingga kamu mirip Brook temannya Luffy si manusia karet itu," katanya dengan nada cemas dan berlinang airmata. Dan untuk diingat, ternyata seorang Kushina suka agak berlebihan.

Semua orang minus Kushina sendiri sweatdrop. Masa masih suka nonton kartun One Piece. Ingat umur jeng.

"Mama lebay deh," Protes Kyu yang duduk santai menghadap tv, menonton acara favoritnya, Sailormoon. Jadul banget tontonan gadis yang beranjak remaja ini. Selera ibu-anak yang aneh.

"Ma... Pa... Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini. Aku sudah dewasa, jadi aku tau yang terbaik bagiku. Ini semua aku lakukan Demi masa depanku juga, agar aku bisa mandiri tanpa bergantung pada papa lagi. Untuk uang pendaftaran dan uang menyewa apartemen, tabunganku cukup. Setelah itu aku akan bekerja sambilan," jelas pemuda pirang itu sambil mengambil cemilan didalam wadah, lalu menguyahnya.

"Yah, kalau itu maumu, Papa takkan melarang."

Kushina menatap suaminya dengan tatapan horor.

"Kyu sih terserah kakak aja, tapi nanti ijinkan adikmu ini menginap sekali-sekali ya kak?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

Tatapan horor itu beralih pada kyu yang ikut-ikutan mendukung keputusan sang kakak. Gadis itu cuek bebek ditatap seperti itu, udah biasa. Setiap hari berpuluh-puluh tatapan seperti itu yang ia terima, entah karena tidak sarapan pagi, tidak membereskan kamar, tidak mencuci piring setelah selesai makan, dan tidak-tidak yang lain.

"Pasti. Sering-seringlah menginap, jadi ada yang bisa membersihkan apartemenku. Lumayan punya pembantu gratisan," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Wajah Sang adik mendadak masam. Kushina menatap anaknya yang paling tua itu.

"Ayolah, mah. Izinkan saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok," bujuk Minato kepada Kushina.

"Iya ma, kan kak Naruto sudah terbiasa sendiri. Di Amerika saja 6 tahun," bela sang adik.

"Kan disana ada pamanmu, Pein bersama istrinya Konan. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi ini kan tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Wajar aku khawatir pah." Kushina bersikukuh, tetap tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk kuliah dengan biaya sendiri.

"Tapi kita masih bisa mengawasinya kan? Ia tidak kuliah ke Antartika kok," canda Minato sambil tersenyum. Entah pasta gigi apa yang ia pakai, tapi efeknya ruangan itu sedikit lebih terang.

"Ma," panggil Naruto pada ibunya dengan nada memohon. "Izinkan ya?"

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah," kata Kushina memberikan persetujuan dengan nada pasrah. Naruto hampir saja berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"Tapi,"

"Tapi apa ma?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"Kau harus berjanji akan menelpon mama, paling kurang 2 kali seminggu dan juga harus pulang kerumah sebulan sekali. Harus!" tegas sang ibu, dan Naruto tahu, ia tak bisa menawar-nawar syarat dari ibunya itu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji," janjinya seraya memeluk Kushina. "Terima kasih Ma."

Kushina mengusap lembut punggung anaknya yang paling tua itu.

"Mama curang. Masa cuma Kak Naruto yang dipeluk. Aku kan juga mau," rengek Kyuubi. Sang ibu pun menarik anak perempuannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Papa ga ikutan?" tanya Kyuubi jahil.

"Papa nanti saja. Ya kan, sayang?" kata Minato dengan nada menggoda. Sukses membuat wajah Kushina seperti kepiting yang baru saja kecelakaan dan tercebur kedalam kolam air panas.

"Itu artinya," kata Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan sambil bertatapan. "Adik baru!"

**-www-**

Naruto akhirnya berhasil lulus ujian masuk di Universitas Tokyo, menyingkirkan banyak saingan. Walaupun nilainya bukan yang tertinggi, ia cukup puas berada ditempat ketiga. Peringkat pertama adalah Sakura Haruno, dari keluarga Haruno yang merupakan keluarga pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo, Tokyo Hospital. Di tempat kedua, adalah orang yang tidak ia kenal. Hinata Hyuuga.

Menurut kabar burung yang ia dengar, gadis itu seorang yatim piatu dari keluarga kaya yang telah dibantai oleh para Yakuza. Biasa, cara kotor dalam berbisnis dengan cara yang mudah. Hanya ia yang selamat karena sedang berada dirumah sakit. Dan lebih tragis, semua harta kekayaan yang seharusnya dimilikinya, diambil oleh seseorang. Yang ia miliki hanyalah rumah besar seperti istana namun penuh dengan kenangan yang hanya membuat ia sedih. Ia lebih memilih menjual tempat itu dan tinggal di tempat kost.

Pemuda itu merasa kasihan, ia hanyalah gadis muda yang tidak punya seorang pun untuk mendukungnya.

'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya,' batin pemuda pirang itu.

**-www-**

dalam waktu singkat, Naruto berhasil menemukan tempat kost yang murah dan tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya. Walaupun kecil, ia senang. Ia juga berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan, yaitu bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah kafe. Mulai dari jam 3 sore sampai jam 10 malam. Bahkan ia mampu membeli sepeda dari uang sisa tabungannya. Sebuah awal yang bagus baginya.

**-hari pertama ospek-**

Ospek di universitas terkenal tidak seliar ospek di universitas lain yang dipenuhi kekerasan. Mungkin terkadang kejahilan yang agak keterlaluan, tapi Naruto menikmatinya.

Kini semua orang berkumpul dilapangan, di depan dada mereka semua terdapat papan karton yang bertuliskan nama panggilan konyol masing-masing. Sepeti Naruto yang mendapatkan nama 'Dobe'. Dan baru saja lewat di depannya, seseorang dengan wajah tertekuk menggerutu tentang nama panggilannya 'Teme'. Naruto tertawa.

"Kau punya masalah Dobe?" tanya pemuda itu berbalik jalan mendengar tawa Naruto yang cukup keras.

"Tidak apa-apa, teme," ucapnya dengan menekankan kata panggilan khususnya itu. Pemuda berambut duck style (menurut Naruto) dengan warna biru itu sangat ia kenal. Ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari jenderal kepolisian jepang. Ia adalah adik dari Itachi Uchiha, seorang model dan artis yang sedang naik daun. Kabarnya, kakaknya itupun kuliah disini.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia telah mengenal sebagian besar calon penghuni jurusan diplomat itu. Ada beberapa yang sudah ia kenal karena keluarga mereka yang terkenal.

Untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya yang merupakan seorang Namikaze, ia meminta pada para pengurus Universitas, yang merupakan teman lama ayahnya untuk memakai marga ibunya, Uzumaki.

Tiba-tiba ia ditabrak oleh seseorang. Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi cukup membuat Naruto sempoyongan. "Ma-maaf." suara yang hampir menyamai bisikan itu menyapa telinga Naruto. Suara yang indah, pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan kok," katanya sambil menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya tersebut. Orang itu memiliki kulit putih seperti susu. Dengan bibir yang mungil dan kemerah-merahan, alami. Alis yang melengkung menambah keimutan yang ada di wajah gadis ini. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna indigo bebas tergerai hingga punggungnya. Dan yang sangat menarik, bola matanya yang seluruhnya berwarna levender.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum. "Dan kau?"

entah kenapa gadis itu sempat terdiam dan rona wajahnya memerah sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga."

'Oh, dia satu-satunya Hyuuga itu,' Batin Naruto. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kau juga di jurusan diplomat, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Gadis yang bisa di bilang mungil dan imut itu cuma mengangguk kecil.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi pada Hinata tentang dirinya. Tapi keinginannya itu kelihatanya harus ia tunda dulu sementara waktu oleh keributan yang terjadi.

Keributan terjadi Di tempat berkumpulnya para senior. Disana terlihat empat orang gadis yang dengan wajah merendahkan menatap para senior.

"Beraninya kalian memberi nama seperti ini padaku!" bentak seorang gadis dari empat orang tersebut. Gadis berambut pink pendek tersebut melemparkan papan nama miliknya kedepan para senior. Jelas terlihat disana tulisan "Forehead". Wajar gadis itu tersinggung pikir Naruto, jidatnya terlihat lebar. Tapi tidak harus sampai seperti itu kan?

"Beraninya kalian menghina ketua dari 4G," bentaknya lagi. Tiga gadis pirang dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum sinis pada para senior yang kelihatannya menciut nyalinya.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Gadis pemalu itu hanya pasrah dengan wajah lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Apa sih 4G itu?" tanya Naruto pada seorang pemuda berambut mob style dan alis tebal yang ada disampingnya sekarang.

"Kau tidak tahu? 4G itu singkatan dari 4 Girl, nama geng mereka. Mereka berempat adalah anak-anak orang penting, jadi tidak ada yang berani dengan mereka," jelas pemuda itu. "Aku Lee, namamu?"

"Naruto, dan ini Hinata," kata Naruto sambil memperkenalkan gadis itu.

Mereka melanjutkan menonton kejadian tersebut. Dan setelah melihat lebih dekat, ia tak mungkin salah mengenali. Bahwa pemimpin geng tersebut adalah Sakura Haruno.

**-T B C-**

**ini baru chapter awal, jadi konflik masih belum terasa.**

**Kalian tau siapa tiga orang anggota 4G yang lain? Udah Rei kasih petunjuk, ketiganya berambut pirang.**

**Juga masalah pairing, belum tentu. Mungkin terlihat NaruHina di awal tadi, tapi lebih lanjut akan terlihat lebih kompleks.**

**Ingin chapter kedua? Review . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, ini Rei kembali membawa chapter kedua dari 4G. Tapi sebelum itu, kalian udah pada baca belum karya tulis Rei yang judulnya Big Mistake? Rei cuma ingin tau, apakah sudah sesuai dengan tujuan fict tersebut yang angst.**

**Kalau sempat baca juga ya? Judulnya Big Mistake, main chara Ino-Naruto-Hinata.**

**Buat yang sudah ngasih review, Rei ucapkan banyak terima kasih dan maaf karna gak sempat balas satu-satu. Gomen ne.**

**Untuk semuanya,**

**"MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN"**

**-4G-**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Begin-**

Hari-hari sibuk perkuliahan pun dimulai. Seperti hari ini, ratusan orang hilir mudik di pelataran gedung utama. Terlihat seseorang yang tergesa-gesa menuju ruang loker dengan sejumlah buku dipelukannya. Orang-orang buru-buru memberi jalan padanya begitu mengetahui orang itu adalah salah satu dari anggota geng 4G. Bisa punya urusan panjang kalau sampai menghalangi jalan gadis itu.

Orang itu adalah Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto menatap bingung pada gadis pirang itu. Jadi ia salah satu anggota 4G, pikirnya. Ia menatap jalur lintasan gadis itu dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Hinata, yang berjalan dengan tertunduk tidak melihat kedatangan Ino yang juga kelihatannya tidak sadar kalau ia akan menabrak.

Baru saja ia akan berteriak memperingatkan Hinata, tabrakan itu terjadi. Hinata dan Ino sama-sama jatuh terduduk, sedangkan buku-buku mereka berhamburan di lantai.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong," bentak Ino pada Hinata yang buru-buru memunguti buku yang berserakan. "Kamu buta ya?" ejeknya.

"Ma-Maaf," suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Mungkin ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Ternyata kamu memang buta ya?" ejek Ino lagi.

"Hei, tidak usah sekasar itu kan?" sahut Naruto yang tiba disana. "Ia kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula semua ini bukan hanya kesalahannya."

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto, bingung dan jengkel.

"Kita sekelas dan kau tidak mengenaliku? Namamu Ino Yamanaka kan, anak dari pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Tokyo?" tanyanya balik, balas menatap Ino bingung.

"Tidak penting mengenal orang yang sekelas. Buat apa? Hanya buang-buang waktuku saja," katanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Dahi Naruto berkerut tanda ia semakin bingung. Hinata yang selesai memunguti semua buku menyerahkan buku milik Ino. Gadis itu mengambil buku miliknya dengan cukup kasar dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih," seru Naruto pada Ino yang semakin menjauh.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun," pinta Hinata. Ia merapikan bukunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Hinata menggeleng cepat, tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau ke kelas?" tanya pemuda itu, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bareng aja," ajaknya sambil menyamakan langkah dengan Hinata. Tanpa Naruto sadari, wajah Hinata memerah.

**-di loker-**

"Mengapa terlambat?" tanya Shion pada Ino yang baru saja tiba. Sakura dan Temari terlihat kesal karena harus menunggu lama.

"Maaf, tadi ada masalah sama si Hyuuga dan pemuda pirang yang ngaku sekelas sama kita," jawab Ino sambil membuka lokernya dan memasukkan buku yang ia bawa tadi.

"Pemuda pirang? Maksudmu anak gembel yang duduk dekat si Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tau?" Ino balas tanya, menatap bingung pada Sakura.

"Sekilas. Kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut pada geng kita di kelas," jelas Sakura jengkel. Naruto memang tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka berempat dan seringkali terlihat menantang. Apalagi kalau mereka dekat-dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kudengar ia tinggal di kost murahan dekat sini," tambah Temari dengan sedikit jijik.

"Apa yang kita harus lakukan pada mereka berdua?" tanya Ino dengan senyum jahil.

Sunyi sesaat hingga akhirnya Sakura bicara. "Aku punya ide."

**-di kelas-**

Hinata dan Naruto sudah duduk di kursi mereka seperti biasa saat Sakura dan teman-teman satu gengnya tersebut masuk. Suasana yang awalnya penuh dengan pembicaraan disana-sini mendadak sunyi, senyap. Seperti areal pekuburan di malam jum'at minus suara anjing dan jangkrik tentunya.

4 orang tersebut mendekati tempat duduk Hinata dan mengelilinginya. Naruto yang ada disamping Hinata langsung pasang telinga, kalau-kalau ada yang tidak beres. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kalau punya masalah dengan 4G, tentu itu bukan hal yang baik.

"Hei, kudengar kau tadi menabrak Ino yah?" tanya Sakura dengan suara amat sangat di manis-maniskan. 3 orang lainnya tersenyum, senyum mencurigakan. Naruto merasakan hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

"Buku apa itu Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Hinata yang masih memegang bukunya yang tadi ia baca." Sini aku lihat," rebut Shion dari tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

"I-Itu buku paket milikku. Kumohon Shion, Kembalikan," katanya sambil tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai buku yang sekarang berada ditangan Temari. "Dosen Ibiki bisa menghukumku kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada buku itu. Temari, kumohon," pintanya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, muncul ide di kepala Sakura. Dengan senyum licik, ia ambil buku tersebut dari tangan gadis berkuncir empat tersebut. Begitu buku milik Hinata berada ditangannya, masih dengan senyum liciknya, ia merobek buku tipis tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

Hinata menatap helaian buku miliknya yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, kebiasaannya menahan tangis. 'Sudah cukup kau menangis Hinata, Ini tidak apa-apa dibandingkan hal itu,' batinnya mencoba tegar. Benar, hal ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan peristiwa tragis yang telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya.

"Hey, apa-apaan kalian?" seru Naruto yang telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap marah pada empat gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura santai, seakan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. "memangnya ada yang salah?" tanyanya menantang.

"Tentu ada, kalian merobek buku orang lain. Itu salah!" bentaknya. Sesekali kau harus keras menghadapi orang-orang macam 4G. "Cepat minta maaf,

" perintahnya.

**"TREEENG"**

Bel tanda kelas dimulai berbunyi. Sakura mencibir pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Selamat menikmati hukuman dosen killer itu," ucap Ino dengan nada di panjang-panjangkan pada Hinata yang masih memunguti robekan-robekan buku miliknya di lantai. Empat gadis itu pun menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing sambil ber

tos-tosan.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada gadis berambut Indigo itu yang telah kembali duduk.

"Aku akan dihukum Naruto-kun," ia menatap sisa-sisa dari bukunya tersebut dengan wajah sedih.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan buku miliknya. Hinata menatap bingung, buku kemudian Naruto lalu buku lagi. Hinata menggeleng.

"Ayolah Hinata, terima ini," katanya dengan sedikit memaksa. Hinata tetap menggeleng.

"Nanti kau dihukum. Aku gak mau merepotkan orang lain," kata gadis itu, tetap menolak.

Dosen Ibiki telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Tentu ia akan menanyakan tentang buku paket seperti biasa. Bagi yang tidak membawa, siap-siaplah keluar dari ruangan ini. Siapa yang berani melawan, akan berurusan panjang. Itulah Ibiki Morino, yang mempunyai julukan the killer.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Shion tersenyum senang memikirkan sang gadis Hyuuga yang sebentar lagi akan dikeluarkan. Sementara itu Hinata masih menolak tawaran Naruto untuk memakai buku paket miliknya.

"Siapa yang tidak membawa buku paket? Jangan sampai bapak yang memeriksa satu-satu dan menyeret orang yang tidak membawa buku paket keluar dari ruangan ini," ancam sang killer. Semua anak bergidik. Senyum para personel 4G semakin lebar.

Namun, sebelum sempat Hinata mengangkat tangan, Naruto lebih dulu melakukannya. Semua anak menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar Uzumaki."

Naruto segera merapikan semua miliknya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Sambil berdiri ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Hinata menggeleng sedih, namun Naruto malah tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata," bisiknya agar yang lain tidak mendengar. "Lagipula sekali-kali aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bolos," katanya sambil nyengir dan ia pun berjalan menuju pintu.

Sakura cs tercengang menatap Naruto yang telah sampai di pintu. Mereka gagal menyingkirkan Hinata. 'Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka,' batin mereka bersamaan sambil bertukar pandang, bingung.

Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menatap kearah Hinata yang juga menatap kearahnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu.

Sontak, perasaan geli memenuhi perasaan Hinata. Seakan-akan ada 2 ekor kupu-kupu menari didalam perutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

'Ternyata masih ada yang peduli padaku,' batinnya sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Beberapa orang mimisan melihatnya. Tidak ada yang salah Hinata, kau memang sangat manis.

**-Waktu istirahat-**

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_that I'm all right and I'm staying there with you_

_I wanna know if there could be anyway_

_that there's no fight and I'm safe & Sound with you_

Suara khas Rie Fu terdengar dari hp milik pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di pojok perpustakaan. Ia buru-buru merogoh saku celana dimana hp miliknya ia simpan.

**From : Hinata**

Aku ingin mengembalikan buku milikmu. Kau ada dimana?

Ia menekan tombol reply dan mulai mengetik balasannya.

**To : Hinata**

Aku di perpustakaan. ^^

Ia pun menekan tombol send.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, gadis lavender itu muncul.

"Na...Naruto-kun," sapanya sambil terengah-engah. Mungkin ia berlari menuju ke tempat ini.

"Hey Hinata," balasnya. Hinata duduk disamping Naruto dan mulai membongkar tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan buku yang dipinjamkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Ini," katanya seraya menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruto. "Makasih ya. Sampai merepotkanmu seperti itu."

"Merepotkan apanya? Apa sih yang gak buat gadis semanis kamu," godanya. Mendengar pujian setinggi itu, wajar saja wajah gadis pemalu itu memerah. Kalau saja ia punya sayap, mungkin ia sekarang sudah terbang.

"Aku terlalu gombal ya?" tanyanya. Hinata tersenyum padanya, manis banget. Lihat saja, sampai seorang Naruto saja blushing.

"Tidak, cuma lain kali hati-hati Naruto-kun. Bisa-bisa banyak yang pingsan mendengarnya. Very very very gombal," kekehnya geli.

"Ternyata seorang Hinata bisa juga ya bercanda?" ia ikut-ikutan terkekeh. "Masalah buku itu, simpan saja. Aku baru saja beli di koperasi tadi."

"Hah?" gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavendernya bingung.

"Ini untukmu Hinata," katanya seraya menyerahkan kembali buku itu. "Dan jangan menolak, mubazir aku punya 2 buku. Memangnya aku kutu buku sepertimu," tegasnya sambil bercanda karena melihat sikap Hinata yang akan menolak pemberiannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun," katanya sambil refleks memeluk pemuda pirang itu. Tentu saja Naruto terkejut.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Hinata yang sadar ia sedang memeluk Naruto buru-buru menjauh. Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Untunglah keadaan perpustakaan yang remang-remang menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Ma-Maaf," katanya dengan nada takut. Takut pemuda itu marah karena ia lancang telah memeluknya.

"Tidak usah takut, memangnya aku akan memakan orang yang memelukku? Lagipula itu wajar saja, karna kamu lagi senang."

'Lagipula aku pengen lagi,' batinnya senang. Hei, jangan buruk sangka dulu dong. Munafik namanya kalau gak senang dipeluk sama orang seperti Hinata. Bikin Ketagihan.

"Kau sudah ke kantin Hinata?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala yang artinya ia belum ke kantin.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana? Perutku lapar," ajak pemuda itu sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata. Terjadi lagi, blushing. "Tapi kamu yang traktir aku ya?"

"Eeh? Ma-Masa cewe yang traktir cowo?" tanyanya bingung. Dasar cowok gak modal.

"Becanda Hinata. Ayo, nanti ramennya habis," katanya cemas seraya mempercepat jalannya.

**-Sementara itu-**

Empat orang berdesakan di sela rak buku hanya demi mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan geng 4G.

"Satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Jidat," kata Ino terdengar jengkel. "Apa yang membuat kita berdesakan di tempat kotor begini?"

"Ya Sakura, kuharap ada alasan yang cukup logis untuk kita berada disini. Tempat ini penuh debu," dukung Shion.

"Jangan lupa laba-laba dan kecoa," Temari menambahkan.

"Ulang lagi Temari?" pinta Sakura was-was.

"Laba-laba dan kecoa?" ulangnya. Dua nama binatang menjijikkan ini berputar-putar di kepala mereka. Hingga akhirnya,

"Kyaaa!" jerit mereka semua. Mereka pun berusaha keluar dari tempat sempit itu secepat mungkin. Saling tarik terjadi. Hingga akhirnya,

**"braaak"**

**"traang"**

**"klontang"**

**"bruuk"**

**"meawww"**

**"guk guk"**

baiklah, dua yang terakhir bukan berasal dari mereka. Itu suara kucing milik dosen Kurenai yang dikejar anjing milik dosen Kakashi.

Penjaga perpustakaan dan Para pengunjung menengok kearah mereka, namun melihat kalau mereka adalah geng 4G, mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka terjatuh, tumpang tindih dengan Sakura yang berada paling bawah.

"Cepat bangun, berat nih," protesnya.

"Sulit nih, wajahku ditindih dada Shion. Sesak napas," protes Ino yang ada diatas Sakura dan dibawah Shion.

Temari yang berada paling atas tersenyum jahil. "Enak kan Ino?" tanyanya dengan nada innocent.

"Aku normal tau! Cepat berdiri Temari!" teriak Ino yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan tentu saja, napas.

"Baiklah," katanya dengan malas.

**-setelah semua orang berdiri-**

"Jadi Sakura, kuharap kau punya alasan yang pantas untuk kita yang telah mengalami kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut nyawaku ini," omelnya pada Sakura yang sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu disana-sini.

"Kau lebay Ino," tanggap Shion.

"Kau juga Shion," kini ia mengomel pada gadis berambut panjang pirang yang lebih pucat dari miliknya. "Dadamu terlalu besar, hampir saja aku mati kehabisan napas," protesnya sambil menunjuk bagian dada Shion.

"Hey, Ini takdir," protesnya balik.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua, bersikaplah seperti orang dewasa. Ingat umur kalian," kata Temari menengahi. "Sekarang Sakura, jawab pertanyaan kami. Apa alasan kita mengintai mereka berdua?"

"Hanya untuk mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Cuma itu?" tanya mereka bertiga memastikan.

"yap," jawab Sakura.

**"plak"**

**"plak"**

**"plak"**

"Hei, mengapa kalian memukul kepalaku, sakit tau," sungutnya sambil manyun.

"Kau menyuruh kami berdesak-desakan disana," tunjuk Shion pada tempat mereka mengintip tadi.

"Sampai kami terjatuh dan aku hampir mati kehabisan napas terjepit 'gunung' raksasa," Ino lagi-lagi menunjuk dada besar Shion.

"Hanya karena kau penasaran dengan hubungan mereka?" tanya Temari memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, takut kalau ia salah bicara lagi dan di hajar para preman berambut kuning ini. Ia tidak mau surat kabar Tokyo mempunyai headline seperti ini, "Ditemukan Mayat Dengan Tubuh Terpotong-Potong di Perpustakaan". Ngeri ia membayangkannya.

"Ayolah Sakura, mau mereka pacaran, menikah, atau apalah, terserah mereka. Apa urusanmu? Kecuali..." Ino tak melanjutkan perkataannya, malah senyum paling jahil yang terlukis di bibirnya sekarang.

"Kecuali apa?" tanya Shion dan Temari penasaran. Sakura menunggu.

"Kecuali Sakura tertarik pada Naruto, hahaha," Ino tertawa diiringi oleh Temari dan Shion yang ikut tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Wajah Sakura berubah masam.

"Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada yang begituan, dia kalah keren dengan Sasuke," bantahnya, membandingkan Naruto dengan Sasuke, cowok pujaannya. "Atau malah kalian yang tertarik padanya?" tanyanya balik.

Mereka bertiga sontak berhenti tertawa dan kini terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Yah, dia cute," kata Ino. "Wajahnya eksotik."

"Tinggi," kata Shion yang memang menyukai cowok berbadan tinggi.

"Dan ia baik," tambah Temari.

Sakura menatap ketiga sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Masa kalian benar-benar tertarik dengannya?"

"Tentu... TIDAK!" jawab mereka berbarengan.

Oh, kalian tidak tahu 4G. Tidak tahu kejutan apa yang kalian dapat ketika mengenal seorang Naruto lebih dalam.

**-T B C-**

**masih Naruhina? Hahaha, masiiiih banyak komplik di chapter-chapter depan.**

**Apa karakter Hinata terlalu lemah disini? Ayolah, ia baru saja kehilangan keluarganya. Wajar kan kalau ia sedang down. Tapi dengan sedikit bantuan Naruto ia akan kembali ceria. Tunggu aja.**

**Bukan maksud menjelek-jelekkan para karakter mereka berempat (4G), ini cuma awal. Rei jamin kedepannya mereka akan berubah. Tapi gak janji mereka berubah menjadi Sailormoon... ^^**

**any idea for next chapter? REVIEW. . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karena tak ingin mengecewakan, Rei berusaha mengupdate chapter ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Semoga memuaskan. . . ^^**

**-4G-**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Begin-**

Suara burung-burung yang terbang dan hinggap di pohon-pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan menemani perjalanannya. Sinar matahari yang sudah muncul separo menyebabkan ia sesekali harus meletakkan telapak tangan di dahinya, seperti orang yang sedang hormat. Ia mengayuh sepeda itu dengan santai, tak ingin buru-buru karena ingin menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

Orang-orang yang beraktifitas dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing mulai memenuhi trotoar. Toko-toko pun mulai di buka oleh pemiliknya. Rutinitas yang biasa terjadi di kota besar tokyo.

"Hari ini sejarah dengan dosen yang paling membosankan," gerutunya, menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang mendengarnya berbicara sendirian. "yah, walaupun harus kuakui, dosen itu cukup cantik," tambahnya sambil membayangkan wajah dosen bernama Kurenai.

Lamunannya terpaksa berhenti saat suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. "Naruto-kun," sapa suara itu. Naruto buru-buru berhenti saat ia sadar yang memanggilnya adalah Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang kesulitan karena sepeda biru miliknya kempes pada ban depan.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. "Butuh tumpangan Hinata?" tawarnya, mengerti dengan apa maksud Hinata memanggilnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Mungkin berat, kau kan gendut," ejeknya, yang tentu saja bercanda. Tubuh Hinata termasuk mungil dan ramping. Tipe yang membuat seseorang ingin memeluknya karena gemes.

Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sedang kesal. Ia pun kembali menyeret sepedanya tanpa peduli pada Naruto yang memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

"Hinata, tunggu," pintanya seraya mengejar Hinata. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan katakan kau merajuk," bujuknya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sebal. "Aku bukan merajuk, aku marah," ucapnya dengan tegas, tanda ia tak main-main.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena menyebutmu gendut. Jadi sekarang lebih baik titipkan sepedamu dan ikut denganku," bujuk pemuda itu, berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Hinata yang semakin cepat menyeret sepedanya. "Kampus masih jauh, kau bisa terlambat kalau jalan seperti ini."

Hinata berpikir sejenak, 'Mengapa aku ini? Diejek seperti itu marah. Apa karena yang mengejekku itu Naruto?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, setengah menyesal. 'Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan, aku malah bersikap seperti ini.'

Hinata menghela napas, "Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku ikut denganmu." ia pun menitipkan sepedanya pada salah satu bengkel yang ada di dekat situ.

"Tapi aku tidak gendut kan Naruto-kun?" tanyanya was-was saat ia naik ke sadel sepeda pemuda itu. Ia duduk menyamping. Hinata paling tidak ingin bertubuh gendut. Ia sudah mungil, bagaimana kalau ia berbadan gendut? Pendek dan gendut memang terdengar mengerikan bagi seorang perempuan.

Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda Hinata," ia terkekeh. "Kau terlalu cepat percaya."

Hinata memasang tampang bersalah. "Ma-Maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah marah kepadamu."

Naruto tertawa. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku memang keterlaluan kok," katanya sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang semakin ramai. Ia harus hati-hati, karena ia tak ingin gadis yang diboncengnya ini terluka gara-gara kecerobohannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun,"

"Sama-sama." 'Hinata-chan.'

**-Di kampus-**

Ino menyikut Temari, lalu menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja memasuki daerah parkir. Temari menyikut Shion yang juga melihat kejadian itu yang kemudian menyikut Sakura yang sibuk dengan laptop apple merah jambunya.

"Ada apa sih?" bentaknya kesal. Shion, dengan isyarat kepala menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura menatap kedua insan berbeda gender itu dengan seksama lalu menatap 3 orang yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman jahil khas mereka.

"Kenapa?" serunya seraya berpose seperti emak-emak yang sedang marah, kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Gak, cuma pengen ngasih tau aja," Temari ngales.

Wajah Sakura terlihat kurang bersahabat sekarang. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku hah?"

ketiga orang itu cuma mengangkat bahu mereka dan berkata dengan enteng, "Kau kan tertarik dengan si pirang itu?"

Oke, kelihatannya kotak kesabaran Sakura sudah meledak. Itu sih wajar, karena kotak kesabaran Sakura kurang lebih sama dengan kotak tertawa milik si Squid, teman 'baik' Spongebob. Disinggung sedikit, meledak.

"Kalian ini..." desisnya mengerikan, "Cari mati rupanya." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menatap tajam ketiga sahabatnya ini. Alarm merah berbunyi di otak mereka bertiga.

"Kabur!" teriak trio pirang itu seraya mengambil langkah seribu. Sakura tak tinggal diam, ia pun ikut tancap gas.

"Kau lihat mereka Sasuke?" tanya si kuncir empat pada si rambut duck style.

"Hn..." tanggap pemuda berjas biru itu seraya berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung utama. Rupanya ia tidak tertarik dengan tingkah polah para personel 4G itu.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah mengajaknya Bicara Shikamaru," komentar pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Kau benar Kiba, dia Troublesome."

"Kau lihat tadi si Shion? Dia ternyata cantik juga yah?" tanya Kiba, meminta pendapat sahabatnya tersebut.

Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan tampang mengantuknya. "Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya Kiba, kau kan sudah punya Sasame. Kau juga sama dengan Sasuke, troublesome."

"Yah, Temari pun Troublesome," ejek Kiba seraya melirik Shikamaru yang masih menatap kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan Sakura cs.

blush, wajah Shikamaru sedikit memerah. Aku tepat sasaran, pikir Kiba dan pemuda penyuka anjing itupun tersenyum licik.

"Kau memang troublesome Kiba."

**-Time skip-**

Pagi ini kelihatan kurang bersahabat, awan hitam terus saja bergantung diatas sana. Hawa dingin tentu sangat dirasakan oleh orang-orang, termasuk Naruto yang berangkat kuliah dengan sepeda tuanya. Sesekali tangannya merapatkan kerah jaket oranye miliknya, mencegah udara dingin masuk. Bibirnya sedikit biru. Ia tak berani mengayuh sepedanya terlalu cepat, karena jalanan yang agak licin.

Perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralih pada seseorang yang sedang memeriksa mesin mobilnya dipinggir jalan. 'Rasanya aku kenal,' batinnya sambil mengingat pemilik mobil Honda Jazz berwarna biru itu.

"Ah..." serunya senang karena ingat dengan orang itu. Ia pun bergegas mendekatinya.

"Shion?" sapanya pada hadir berambut pirang pucat panjang tersebut.

Gadis itu, mendengar seseorang menyapa dirinya segera berbalik. "Na-Naruto?" ia terkejut melihat pemuda itu berdiri di belakangnya. Di satu sisi ia senang ada orang yang menolongnya. Di sisi lain, mengapa orang itu harus Naruto?

"Sini aku lihat," kata pemuda itu seraya menengok ke arah mesin.

Shion terperanjat mendengarnya. "Hah?" ia menatap Naruto bingung.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membantumu, ada masalah?" masih tersenyum.

'Senyumnya menawan...' batin Shion tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu. Namun otaknya itu buru-buru mencerna 2 kata tersebut. 'SHION! Mengapa kau terpesona dengan pemuda ini? Ayolah, dia itu musuhmu,' makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Lekas ia memasang wajah jutek.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" gadis itu dengan nada meremehkan. "Oh, aku tau. Kau ingin membuat mesin mobilku meledak kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menuduh.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa? Apa untungnya bagiku? Kurasa tidak ada," ucapnya bingung.

Sementara itu matahari yang terlihat kurang jelas di balik awan mendung terlihat semakin tinggi. Kerumunan orang pun semakin banyak.

"Kau membenci kami kan?" jelas ini bukan pertanyaan, ini lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Siapa bilang?" kini kedua alis pemuda itu yang terangkat. Artinya ia semakin bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Shion barusan.

"Dari sikapmu itu. Kau selalu berlawanan arah dengan kami, apalagi kalau menyangkut gadis itu."

"Gadis itu?" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ooh, maksudmu Hinata?"

"Ya, gadis Hyuuga itu."

"Itu karena kalian selalu mengganggunya."

"Apa masalahmu?" selanya sengit. Wajah gadis terlihat kurang bersahabat sekarang.

Naruto menatap wajah Shion dengan serius. "Itulah masalahnya. Kalian tidak kasihan dengannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Apa untungnya bagiku?" jawabnya ketus.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat sikap gadis ini yang sangat anti-sosial. " karena kalian tidak pernah mengalaminya," ucapnya dengan suara yang hampir berbisik.

"Apa? Bisa diulang?" pinta gadis itu karena kurang jelas.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada apa-apa." ia rupanya tidak ingin perdebatan itu menjadi panjang sementara ia mulai kehilangan waktu. "Sekarang, kau mau dibantu atau tidak? Waktu kita tidak banyak," katanya sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Shion berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, daripada terlambat."

Naruto pun mulai memeriksa bagian mesin. Jujur saja, ia cukup berpengalaman dalam menangani mobil yang mogok. Ia belajar dari pamannya, Pain yang mempunyai showroom mobil di Kanada sana. Setelah beberapa lama, ia memanggil gadis pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Shion, kemari sebentar," pintanya pada Shion yang bersandar di body mobil. "Coba lihat ini."

Gadis itu buru-buru menggeser tubuhnya untuk berada di samping pemuda pirang itu. Ia melihat Naruto memegang sebuah kabel yang terlihat putus.

"Kabel menuju starter ini putus, dan perlu ke bengkel untuk memperbaikinya karena kita kekurangan alat," jelasnya.

Bagi Shion itu tidak masalah. Tapi yang menjadi masalah baginya sekarang, bagaimana bisa sampai ke kampus tepat waktu, sedangkan jalan ini bukan rute bagi mobil taksi. Jadi percuma untuk menunggu taksi disini.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan mobilmu disini dan kau ikut denganku," tawar Naruto, seakan membaca pikiran gadis itu. "Itupun kalau kau mau."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia akhirnya memutuskan. Ia telpon bengkel langganannya dan memberitahukan posisi mobilnya yang rusak, kemudian ia naik ke sepeda Naruto. Tentu saja dengan mengabaikan egonya yang setinggi langit.

"Pegangan yang erat," perintah pemuda itu. "Kita akan ngebut."

"Maksudmu... KYAAA!" belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menjerit kencang. Wajar saja sih, karena pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Terpaksa Shion berpegangan erat pada pinggang pemuda itu seraya membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto.

**-4G-**

Ino mengguncang pundak Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga begitu melihat dua orang dengan satu sepeda melewati gerbang.

"Apa sih?" bentaknya kesal karena Ino mengganggu ritual paginya. Dandan.

"Itu tuh." tunjuk Temari yang juga melihat Naruto dan Shion yang baru saja lewat. Terlihat jelas tangan Shion memeluk erat pinggang pemuda itu. Ini lebih mesra dari saat dengan Hinata dulu.

Mulut Sakura kini terbuka, megap-megap seperti ikan lohan dan menatap Ino bingung. "Ini pasti mimpi. Tampar aku," pintanya.

"Beneran nih?" Tanya gadis itu memastikan. Sakura, yang masih menatap tidak percaya pada Shion yang membonceng sepeda Naruto, tanpa sadar menggangguk.

"PLAK"

pipi gadis itu memerah, tampak terlihat bekas seperti telapak tangan. Tentu mirip bekas telapak tangan, telapak tangan milik Ino.

"AWW!" pekik Sakura kesakitan. Tangannya buru-buru mengusap-usap bekas dimana telapak tangan Ino tadi mendarat.

"Lagi? Mungkin yang sebelahnya?" tanya Temari dengan tampang innocent miliknya, yang bagi Sakura tampak seperti makhluk bertanduk dengan tombak bermata tiga.

Shion dan Naruto tiba di parkir dengan selamat sentosa, sentosa karena dengan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi seperti hampir terlindas truk, hampir menabrak kakek-nenek yang lagi pacaran, hampir tercebur ke selokan, dan hampir-hampir yang lainnya, mereka bisa sampai dengan tidak kurang suatu apapun.

"Kita sudah sampai putri tidur," ejeknya pada Shion yang masih memeluk erat Naruto dengan mata tertutup tertutup.

Shion membuka mata ungu miliknya dengan perlahan. "Eeh?" serunya kaget menyadari ia masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Naruto. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona-rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya. Ia pun turun tanpa menatap wajah Naruto yang menatap bingung kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Bisa berabe kalau anak orang apa-apa gara-gara dia. Apalagi anak orang terhormat.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya berbohong. "Trims ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tak apa-apa. Itu gunanya teman."

Shion tersentak. "Teman?" tanyanya bingung. Mungkin kata teman dalam kosakatanya sudah terlupakan.

"Ya, kita teman sekelas kan?" tanyanya, masih tersenyum.

"Ooh," jawabnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Shion pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di tempat parkir yang sepi tersebut.

**-Hinata-**

Ia tak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan masih terulang-ulang di kepalanya seperti kaset film yang rusak, Shion yang membonceng pada Naruto. Sama halnya seperti ia beberapa minggu yang lewat. Kupu-kupu yang dulu mengisi hatinya kini berubah menjadi seekor monster, mungkin naga hungaria. Mencakar-cakar isi perutnya, melilitnya hingga napasnya menjadi sesak, dan menghembuskan hawa panas ke pikirannya.

Namun hati kecilnya mengingatkannya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Naruto, hanya sekedar teman, tidak lebih. Namun ia juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa perasaan sedih menyergapnya saat hati kecilnya berkata 'hanya sekedar teman'. Tangannya meremas pelan bagian depan jaket ungu yang ia pakai hari ini.

Salahkah bila ia cemburu?

**-4G**-

"Hey," sapanya pada ketiga temannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura langsung memasang tampang juteknya saat Shion sampai di depan mereka. Ino dan Temari mengikuti langkah yang di ambil pemimpin mereka, ikut-ikutan manyun.

Setetes keringat dingin turun dipelipisnya. "Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Kau masih bertanya pada kami?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Tanya dirimu sendiri," Temari menimpali.

Shion langsung paham penyebab sikap aneh para sahabatnya ini. "Ini tentang Naruto kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tuh, sudah tau,' dengus Sakura semakin sebal.

"Begini..." Ia pun mulai menceritakan asal-muasal peristiwa tersebut. Lengkap dari A sampai Z.

Begitu cerita tersebut selesai, Ketiga orang itu pun manggut-manggut mengerti. Mungkin kalau mereka punya jenggot, mereka akan membelainya juga.

"Bagaimana rasanya naik sepeda?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Shion tersenyum tipis, "Hangat," jawabnya.

Ketiga orang itu terperangah heran. "Hah?" komentar ketiganya bersamaan.

Senyum Shion makin terlihat jelas. 'Ya, ia memang hangat.'

**-TBC-**

**HOREEE. . . Akhirnya konflik antara Naruto dan para personel 4G dimulai... Diawali dari Shion.**

**Siapa yang akan terlibat dalam konflik tersebut selanjutnya?**

**Bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata?**

**Review. . .**


End file.
